The Wither Child
by Skull135
Summary: The world of Minecraft is going through a lot of disasters and there only hope is a child of chaos, Skull the wither child. Will he save Minecraft with the help of the mob princesses or will he fail and Minecraft be destroyed by the great darkness. Who knows read the book to find out I suck at summary's but hey i'm new :P I do not own Minecraft or mob talker I WISH
1. The Child

_**The Wither Child**_

**Name: Skull**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 6.5**

**Features: Has long legs (like an Enderman ) a normal build can use his bones as weapons.**

**Family: ?**

**Powers: ?**

**Father/Mother: unknown**

**Hobbies: Hunting carving mining taking long walks in the neather**

**Likes: Lava, swords, spikes, saws, **

**Dislikes: water, cruelty, accusations, blame, hot heads *cough cough* blaze *cough***

**Personalities: ?**


	2. The threat and the hero

_** The Threat**_

"Die you brain eating freak!" I yelled as I cut the zombie in two with my arm bone sword "what the hell is with all the monsters?" I looked around to see no more monsters " finally there all de-" I was cut off by a sound all too familiar "SSSSSSSSSS" I turned around to see a creeper explode in my face "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" I yelled as I went flying into the side of a mountain "well shit" I said through my teeth. I got up and walk to my house.

When I got to my house I was pretty relived 'home sweet home I guess' I thought. My house was pretty simple just cottages near a river valley. When I went inside and suddenly my vision went fuzzy 'n-no not again' I said before I blacked out.

When I awoke I was in a place all too familiar The End "welcome back my son" a booming voice said. His voice sounded like a mountain being torn down "not you again I told you, you are not my FATHER!" and with that I pulled out my most powerful weapon, my spine. I screamed as I took it out. "You fool" the voice boomed. "I'll s-show you" I said I then started to whip my spine at the shadow it disappeared and I woke up on my floor.

When I got up I went to make my medicine. I drank it then I rolled up my sleeve I saw that the wither skull on my shoulder. Rubbed it and remembered how I got it was a 'gift' from the king of withers and let's just say my powers are pretty strange as you have seen my power is over my own bones I can grow them and I can regenerate any broken bones and cover and open wound in a exoskeleton I can also pull out my bones as a weapon but I have to grow a new one to replace the other one and the more important the bone the more time it takes to re-grow. I can also use chips of my bones to make arrows and my rips as a bow and trust me it hurts but I started to grow immune to the pain but any important bone will hurt like hell. My name is skull and I am a wither child the title of death.


	3. MOB WHAT?

_**MOB WHAT!?**_

*clinkidy clinkidy clank* I was drumming on my ribs because I was bored but then I heard *clunk clunk clunk* I looked out the window but saw nothing "huh most be going insane…cool." I said. I went back to drumming my rips *clunk clank clunk* then suddenly *clank clunk clank*. I ran through the door as fast as I could and saw a gray pony tail rush behind a tree "hello ummmm can I help you?" I called. Suddenly the 'thing' started to shake. I started to walk towards the tree. The ponytail didn't notice me so I quickly chopped down the block of wood to see what it was and what I saw surprised me more than the time I got my arm bone stolen by a wolf and the weird thing was it had 2 tails. The thing I saw was a girl. Now I know what you're thinking wow he never saw a girl what a loser but when I said a girl I mean a GIRL she had skin, fingers, and joints in her arms and legs not cubes she was like me "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" the girl yelled "p-p-please d-don't h-h-h-hurt m-me" she stuttered 'wow wow wow hold on I'm not going to hurt you." I said calmly 'r-really you w-won't" she said still with tears in her eyes "yeah um who are you" I asked awkwardly she smiled and said "My name is Skelly princess of the skeleton archers" she said. I took a closer look at her and saw he was wearing a grey vest, hiking boots, and a hat with a skeleton and her hair was long and gray and stopped at her thighs "so did you hear me playing my-""oh yes you play the drums very well" she said "um actually I was using my rips I have the wither curse" I said awkwardly. She looked at me in awe "t-t-the wither curse you mean you have the power over bones" she said. I could see terror in her eyes "well yes and no yes I have the power over bones, no because I can only control MY bones" I explained. She looked like she had calmed down "um would you like to see my powers" she looked like she wanted to so I grew a claw out of my elbow to make a blade. She looked surprised "huh just like me but… but your bones are pure – "black it's to show the curse and make my bones immune to fire and lava but I hate water. Water will poison making me sick.

Skelly looked dumbstruck "I need to tell daddy" she said out loud "um why" She burned bright red "I I have to go nice meeting you BYE" and then without another word she was gone 'ummmm what the hell just happened?"


	4. The Monster Party

_** The Monster Party**_

Well that was strange I met the princess of skeleton archers hmmm how strange well I guess it's time to go to sle- wait princess, are there more? *Clank* *arrow hits wood* "huh" I turned to the window to see what it was "are… you … kidding… me" I said poker faced. There was an army of monsters but the weird thing was they all had glowing white eyes with no iris and they all had the same wither mark as me but on their forehead 'ok so they all have the mark of the wither which means they are warriors. The jockeys will be tough the zombies could over realm me and rip my skin of…unless.' I thought. Then a high pitched voice echoed out through the valley "so this is the son of the wither king?" The moment I heard 'the son' I instantly got angry "I am not the son of that freak you hear me!" the voice said "now now calm down I'm here for one thing and one thing only" suddenly a figure appeared through the army of mobs a guy with a mark like me but his was different it had legs, sharp spider like legs. "Your wither mark" it said with a grin.

And with that all hell broke loose. I grew two long bone blades out of my elbows and started to spin and cut 23 monster heads and then retracted the blades and grew one hand in to a thick boned hammer and the other in to a long sharp bone katana and went ape. After a little all the monsters were dead. "Well that was just sad your monsters were like scrape paper!" I exclaimed "ha ha ha HA HA oh you think they were easy? Well that was just a baby attack now it's my turn" and with that his feet started to sprout an exoskeleton. "My name is sound my power is over speed and now I will have your mark!" and before I could react I felt a sharp pain in my side. He had kicked me in the side and I didn't see it coming "oh your slower than I thought you would me" he said in a mocking voice "you little son of a bi-AH!" I looked down to see a sharp spike in my legs "uh uh AAAAAHHHHHH" I yelled then sound started to walk to me with a drill and a smile on his face "well this is just sad well I'll be taking MY wither mark" and then it happened the voice in my head said"**I WILL NEVER BE TAKEN** "It said 

"Well TIME TO DIE" Sound then struck my wither mark with his drill but instead all it did was break

"**I will not die to scum like you" **the monster said in a voice that sounded like a rock being scraped against a chalkboard "w-what the hell is with you?" sound said with a tremble in his voice

"**I am death himself, I am the bane of the wither, I am SKULL**" and then I started to get more and more skinnier un tell all that was left was my bones and then I started to grow saw blades out of my bones

"**Now DIE**" and with that the saws cut him in to pieces and then I blacked out.

**I hope you like my story so far now if there are some mistakes then I will try to fix it**

**But until then BYE **


	5. The New Power And The Princess Returns

_** New Powers and the princess returns **_

I woke up and my head was throbbing from yesterday "uhhhh my head huh wait my mark" I rolled up my sleeve to see my mark had LEGS! "oh notch no" I looked at my legs to see three saw bones in my legs "you got to be kidding me" I went to my book shelf and pulled out my book on _The Withers Curse by Skull_. I opened the book to page 189 and started to write…

_It looks like when a wither child is killed by the same the killer will get the power of the child's mark will be transferred to the killer but the killer MUST be a wither child._

When I was done I closed the book 'hmmm I wonder' I thought I went outside and went to the valley wall "ok focus think of speed" and thenthe saws in my legs started so expand and it was like I gad roller skates in the bottom of my feet. I started to run in place and the saws started to spin and the stopped and went straight up the wall "HOLY CRAP!" I yelled as the g-force hit my face "THIS IS AWESOME!" and then it hit me. If this is just how powerful speed is to a wither child but what other powers are there and then there I him.

*clunk clank clank clunk* I looked down the valley to see a figure "IS THAT YOU SKELLY!" I called the figures head looked up and I could see that it was her "HOW ARE YOU? AND HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE?" she called back I skated down the mountain and showed her the saws in my foot "I got in a fight with a wither child with the power over speed and I got his wither mark so now I have the power over speed" I explained "That's amazing" skelly said "oh and my father would like to meet you he is-" she was cut off by a sharp arrow hitting my arm "oh come ON I just mended that who was it? I yelled "Skull, are you ok?!" Skelly said with terror in her voice "ya I'm ok just a little scratch" I said nonchalantly "A SCRACH Skull theirs a arrow in your arm" then as if on cue the arrow broke and the wound started to grow an exoskeleton and I smiled "see I'm ok" I said "well you are very durable " a voice said from the top of the valley wall "ok who is it this time and if it's that two tailed wolf then I want my arm back NOW" I yelled "arm?" Skelly said confused "ya a two tailed wolf stole my arm bone any way who are you?" the voice then boomed "why ask Skelly" I turned to Skelly for an answer "h-hi daddy" she said.

I just standed there dumbstruck "d-d-DADDY!" I exclaimed

**Ya I know its short -_- sue me**


	6. The King Of Skeletons Asks For A Faver

_** The Skeleton King**_

"D-daddy why did you shoot skull with an arrow?!" Skelly said red faced "I was just testing his reflexes which are not that good" the king said "hey I don't need good reflexes trust me so can I have your name" I asked "my name is skill the greatest archer around" he bragged "uh hu ok anyway how can I help you" the king looked down at me then grinned "why we n-need you to… kill something for us" he said with a liter stutter "what" I said narrowing my eyes "we need your help to kill to kill Lance my son" the moment he said that skelly started to cry "hey hey skelly its ok why would you want me to do this" I said with a little angrier in my voice. Who would want their own son killed? "He has become corrupted by wither magic and you are a bearer of the wither curse and if you can…kill Lance h will stop his path of destruction and chaos" he said. Skelly suddenly grabbed my hand and interlined it with mine "f-father allow me to come with Skull please" Skelly said I stood there shocked by two things one, her sudden courage and two, she was holding my hand and I blushed like a tomato "Skelly I am sorry but-""PLEASE FATHER!" she yelled. Her father looked at his daughter in shock then he smiled " I guess but be careful AND YOU" he yelled at me "WATCH MY DAUGHTER OR ELSE I WILL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER IN MY DUNGON FOR A INTERNITY!" he yelled. I saluted "SIR YES SIR!" I yelled "well I will be on my way BEHAVE YOU WITHER FREAK!" he bursted and with that shot up in the air and disappeared

I stood there shocked at what had just happened Skelly started to look tired and then she fainted. I grabbed her and started to my house and put here on my couch and then smiled "you can be pretty stubborn when you want to huh" I said to myself "well night" and then went to my room to sleep.

When I woke up the first thing I saw was Skellys face next to mine and three things happened

1. I blushed like lave

2. Skelly woke up

3. We both rolled off the opposite side of bed

"I-I-I-I'm sorry but your bed looked n-nice and I wasn't thinking" Skelly said her face a red as mine "N-No it's my fault I should have gave you the bed"I said and then we just started to laugh not noticing the two keen eyes watch them "he must join my pack, he is strong" said a female voice and next to her gnawing on a bone was a wolf with two tails.

Who is this new character, were will they go to kill Lance, will skull get his arm back (probably not lol)

Read to find out :P


	7. To The Skeleton Crypt

_** To The Skeleton Crypts**_

When I and Skelly were ready to go we went out the door and headed west to kill Lancer "So Skelly um if you don't mind me asking what has your brother done" I asked "no never mind I'm sorry I asked" I looked at her "no its ok but to tell you the truth I don't know there have been skeleton bones at the place we are going The Skeleton Crypts were we rest and were we worship herobrine but I don't know why daddy thinks it lance" she said with tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. I got some cloth from the backpack and dabbed the corner of her eyes. She blushed "t-thanks Skull" she said I gave her a smile and then without warning the most terrible thing happened that could happen to me my stomach growled. I blushed "ha ha sorry I guess I'm a little hungry" Skelly giggled "let's stop and eat" she said I nodded.

When we were done we packed everything and started to the crypt. I pulled out my ipad a enderman gave me from a place called earth and put on The Greatest Show Uneathed by Creature Feature

_I Will Be Your Ticket Taker__  
__Come Inside It's A Dream__  
__Enter The Fun House Of Mirrors__  
__No One Can Hear You Scream__  
__We Can Supply Anything__  
__That Your Heart Desires__  
__But The Consequences__  
__Will Surely Be Dire_

Suddenly something poked me in the side I looked to se skelly with a face of pure sadness "what's wrong Skelly?" I asked worried "Skull please don't kill Lancer when we find him let me talk to him please" she pleaded" I looked at her and smiled "of course I will capture him though I'm sorry Skelly but I can let him trick us 'I said she looked at me for a little then said "ok but try not to hurt him, ok?" I nodded she smiled and I smiled back.

When we started to get near a building my heart jumped. The crypt was the same place I was when I was five the place I played with my best friend lily and frosty they were awesome and protected until the wither attacked. I didn't remember anything before that but now we're here and its time

Sorry its so short guys but I have to get off the computer so BYE!


	8. Lance The Skeleton Prince

_** Lance The Skeleton Prince**_

When we got to the entrance I felt a shiver go down my spine "Skull? Are you ok" Skelly asked ya I'm ok frosty"I said "Frosty? Skull it's me skelly" I blinked my eyes and saw Skelly "oh sorry just hallucinating come on lets go" I said

The crypt was cold and dark like at the nether except for the cold part. We passed coffins and webs and sometimes I would see lili or frosty's body but never there face. *_creak_* I looked around to see what had made the sound "must be my mind" I said Skelly was frozen in horror "Skelly what's wrong are you ok!" I was trying to get her attention then I looked to see what she saw and what I saw was a skinny bony teen with gray hair and gray eyes he was wearing a gray v-neck shirt and gray hiking boots like Skelly's "i-is that Lance-""LANCE" Skelly finished Lance looked at Skelly and frowned "so here to kill me sis?" Lance said "What n-no Lance I'm here to just talk why are you killing everyone?" Skelly sounded hurt Lance frowned "I HAVE KILLED NO ONE" Lance yelled I stepped in front of Skelly and grew my bone katana "ok look I don't care what you say but you do NOT yell at skelly just talk" I said

Lance looked at me with a glare "you want to know what happened ok well listen well first I killed no one two think the prince is to take control of the mob they rule after the king kicks the bucket so guess who has framed me" Skelly looked horrified by the real killer "father"

I know I know this is short and no fight but hey if you read the other chapter then you know why

Also

HONEY BADGER DON'T GIVE A SH**!

CLIFF HANGER LIKE A BOSS


	9. The Fight Skull VS Skill

The Fight

Skull VS Skill

When we got back to the castle I pulled out by katana and was about to run in there to slaughter Skill when Skelly grabbed my hand "Skull you don't have to do this this is not your fight you can just leave and forget what happened " I looked at Skelly in shock "Skelly don't be crazy after all that happened you think I'm just going to leave no way I'm going in there and get some new bones" I said with a grin Skelly stood there and before I knew it she hugged me without warning "S-Skelly" "thank you Skull" I smiled and then I was ready to fight.

I cut the door down and pointed my sword at a very shocked and confused skeleton king "W-WHAT IN NOTCHS NAME ARE YOU DOING" Skill yelled. Skelly walked in besides me and pointed her bow at her father " you tricked us and now you will pay!" and started to shoot hundreds of arrows at once but all they did was anger the king "do you really think that those attacks would hurt me. You are nothing but a failure if a skeleton Skelly" at that Lance came out of the darkness "DON'T YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT YOU FREAK" he rushed Skill with a lance but was stopped by a pained and horrified face. He had been shot with a cross bow "uh uh S-S-Skelly" he sputtered and fell to the ground.

"Lance no "Skelly was stricken with dismay "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO THE WEAK THEY DIE TRYING TO SAVE THOSE THEY LOVE!" Skill gloated 'let me out' I was shocked to hear the voice 'no no you will never…you will never…you may have my mind if you save Skelly' I thought 'very well' it said and then it happened my skin tightened against my bones and turned them into pure darkness and a wide grin grew on my face "now it's your turn Skelly" Skill said and launched a arrow at Skelly.

She screamed as the arrow went toured her face but before the arrow hit here I grabbed the arrow by the point and let it seep into my hand "**HEHEHE That Tickles**" the voice said in pure joy and insanity Skelly looked up at the figure towering over her "Skull I-is that you?" "**Yes And No Yes Its Skull And No Its Not**" I looked over at her and she gasped at the pure evil grin on my face "What the hell is with you freak" Skill yelled over at me. I looked over at him and my smile widened "**I'm Here To Kill You**" and with that a summoned a dark bow and loaded the arrow I was holding "**Now DIE**!" and released it. The arrow on impact created a black hole and devoured the former Skeleton king "NOOOOOOOO" he yelled. I smiled and said "**Yes**" and then I went over to Skelly "S-Skull are you o-"she was interrupted by me grabbing her by the throat "Listen **Well Girl I Am The Great Demon And Will Not Hesitate To Slit Your Throat If I Had The Power To So Watch Were You Step Understand**?" I said with a huge grin on my face .A tear ran down Skelly's cheek and dropped on to my face. The moment the tear touched my face I started to burn all over "y-you will not touch S-Skelly now BACK TO THE VOID WITH YOU" and then everything went black.

Skelly's POV

I stood there looking at Skull's twisted body and then I walked over to him and picked him up and started to his house 'thank you Skull for everything.

**Wow what a story huh well BYE **


	10. Skulls Past

_** Skulls Past**_

When I woke up I was in bed and my head was throbbing "uh my head" when I got up I saw Skelly in the living room "hey Skelly are yo-*BOOM* I was knocked back by Skelly's bone crushing hug " oh Skull thank goodness your ok are you hurt anywhere" I was able to say "ya your kind of crushing my lungs" she saw that and let go 's-sorry" it's ok huh?" I looked at her neck and saw boney hand marks on her neck "Skelly how did those marks get on your throat" I asked with concern in my voice "S-Skull y-y-you did" she said

I stood there and then tears started to well up in my eyes "no it happened again I got to get out of here" I said and then grew my saw skates and left with Skelly calling my name. I had to get away from her or I could hurt her again when suddenly a figure appeared in front of me I looked closer to see that it was a wolf the two tailed wolf that had my arm.

I went over to it and it growled at me "ya well the felling neutral" I said and saw my arm bone on its back "ok here's what's going to happen you're going to give me my arm back and everyone leaves happily " I said then I thought 'dose it even understand me?' when suddenly I hear a voice that I wanted to hear for years "Lili is that you were are you " I looked around wildly "and suddenly a person hugged me from behind "I'm right here Skull and I always will be" I just stood there with tears running down my face then I fell to my knees and turned around "L-Lili I missed you so much where have you been" I asked with tears running down my cheek "oh come on now where's the big bad wither that I knew" she said looking up at me with tears on her face.

I turned around and embraced her in a hug "Lili I missed you where have you been all I remember was the wither attack and you and frosty HUH where is frosty is she with you "I asked with hope "no frosty is somewhere but not here" she said I was sad but I still had Lili "where have you been?" I was in the wolf den with the den mother and the princess of the wolfs" at the thought of wolf my whole body shivered "Lili take me there I must see your den mother" Lili looked shocked at the request "Skull I can't you are a wither child and-" I cut her off "Lili she has my mother amulet" I said Lili looked at me and then said" ok Skull but behave" oh come on like I'm that stup-" "SKULL" I was cut off by Skelly running in to me at full speed "Skelly what are doing" I asked as she got up "I was about to ask you the same thing and who is this" she asked "Skelly this is my childhood friend Lili" I said "nice to meet you Skelly" Lili said "you to" Skelly said with a small smile "so Lili the Den" "oh ya lets go"

**Hey guys who would of guess (Not me) that Lili would show up**

**Well BYE**


	11. The Den

_** The Den **_

It was a dark and stormy night just the way I like It. Skelly and Lili on the other hand were scared crapless and a loud thunder clap scared them so much that well let's just say I can't feel my arms (you know why help me) and then we went into the woods which didn't help my arms at all and then all of a sudden there was a loud *SNAP* and they both hugged my arms for a little until they realized that they had snapped both my arms "I'M SO SORRY!" they both said at the same time "it's ok I'll just mend them so Lili are we close?" "Ya we are all most there ah there's the den" She said pointing at a cave and we started to it.

I and Skelly were both shivering and there's a good thing about it we are SKELETONS and we don't get along well but a den full of them "uh Lili they won't you know eat us will they" I asked "oh no they won't and all you have to worry about is Lona she can be… protective over her wolfs so just behave" She said looking at me "ya well they better behave to or I won't be in a good mood all I want is my amulet and we can leave" I said with a face that said 'right?" Lili just looked ahead which gave me a bad feeling in all my bones "Skelly are you o-ok" I said with a stuttered "y-ya I'm ok Skull "and then she held out her hand "c-could you h-h-hold my h-hand" she asked I smiled and grabbed her hand "hey now lovebirds" I heard Lili say and blushed "hey I'm just holding her hand" I said which made Lili smile.

When we got out of the tunnel me and Skelly instantly pulled out our weapons and kept them near which wasn't hard for me or Skelly sense our bones were our weapons. When we entered the main chambers me and Skelly kept getting growls and glares from the wolf's which we didn't know if it was because we had our weapons out or because we were skeletons.

After a little we came up to a door made out of roots "ok" Lili said " in here is princess Lona be on your best behavior or you're in trouble" and then they went in.

HAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER AND TO MY BEST FRIEND TOMMY :P


	12. Skull's Insanity

_** Skulls Insanity **_

When we walked in the first thing I saw was I wolf girl wearing sheep wool clothes "ah Lili I have been worried about you were have you bee and…who are these skeletons" she asked "mother these are Skull and Skelly Skull is the friend I was torn apart from" she said "ah so you are Skull it is a ple-" Lona suddenly bared her teeth at me and growled at me " P-Princess what is wrong" Lili asked " your 'friend' is a demon spawn of that Ender dragon and bares the wither mark The Wither he is a monster and a killer and must DIE" and then I was attacked by 5 wolfs and then everything went black for a little and then I heard three things one was screams second was bones cracking and flesh ripping and third was the voice saying "fools" and then I was back and I was horrified by what I saw I had exploded bones in all directions and had killed the wolfs in the most brutal way I had twisted all the wolfs body's in the most tortured way "WHERE IS IT" I yelled at Lona who actually flinched "w-what do you mean monster" I started to get madder "WHERE MY AMULET WOLF" "the the amulet what do want with my-UH" she was cut off by me grabbing her by the throat and all the wolf boy's fell to the ground Lili yelled at me but I heard nothing "MY AMULET YOU MEAN now WHERE IS IT" I started to grow a grin I was starting to get a little happy about causing her pain "SKULL STOP PLEASE!" I heard Skelly yell and I heard it plain as day I looked over my shoulder and saw a hole in Skelly's side and the horrible realization came to me I had done it and then I looked at Lona and saw fear in her eyes I leaned over to Lona's ear "tell Skelly I'm sorry for what I have done…again. Sorry to you all" I whispered and then I let go of Lona and turned to Skelly and Lili a tear going down my tear and then I started to disappear "Skull what are you doing where are you going don't leave please" Skelly started to pleaded "SKULL DON"T LEVAE NOT AGAIN NO" Lili started to cry "good bye maybe for ever if you're lucky" and then I was gone.

Skelly's POV

I couldn't believe it Skull was gone and then I started to feel dizzy and then everything went dark. When I woke up I saw Skull "Skull is that you" but when my vision cleared I saw Lili with tears in her eyes "he's gone Skelly He's gone and I don't know where he is. Lona started to walk over to me "Skelly Skull told me to tell you that he is sorry for hurting you…again" I started to tear up this is my fault it's all my fault" and I started to cry.

OMG WHO SAW THAT COMING WELL SEE YA GUYS BYE


	13. I'm Home Dad

_** I'm Home Dad**_

When I appeared on the platform I started to walk to the middle of the floating island. Ender men looked at me and then bowed to me and then I heard the noise "EEEEEEEEEEE SKULL YOU"R HOME OH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH HOW COULD YOU LEAVE YOUR SISTER WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE" I heard and then I was crushed by a almost as tall as me girl "hello Ander I missed you to Where's… the dragon" I said I was not going to say father to that monster "I AM HERE SON" I heard the booming voice "Hello dragon I unfortunately need your help" I said "HAHAHAHAHA YOU NEED MY HELP WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS IT THAT YOU NEED" he said I gritted my teeth "I need help with my other self" the ender dragon looked at me with a serious face " YOUR OTHER SELF HUH WELL I AM SORRY TO SAY THIS AND I MEAN IT BUT…I'M SO SORRY SKULL BUT THERE IS NO WAY TO GET RID OF THE CURSE" he said and I actually started to think he did feel sorry for me but then an idea came to his eyes and said "BUT THERE MAY BE A WAY TO STOP YOUR SELF WHEN YOU FEEL THE URGE TO KILL AND IT INVOLVES YOUR SISTER" he said I looked at him " how?" I asked filled with hope "WELL YOUR SISTERS SPECIAL AS ARE YOU HERE POWER IS TO CONTAIN AND TO STOP IF YOUR SISTER USES HER POWER ON YOU WHEN YOU ARE IN THE KILLER STATE THEN YOU WILL HAVE A CHANCE, A CHANCE TO BREAK FREE" I looked at Ander who looked super happy "does that mean I get to travel with brother!?" she asked the ender dragon smiled and then said "YES ANDER" "EEEEEEE OH BROTHER I GET TO GO WITH YOU" "great" I said and then I started to go to the platform and then I looked over at the ender dragon "hey dragon…thanks "I said the dragon smiled and I thought I saw a purple tear in the corner of his eye and then we were gone… with my sister.

**Small but hey this is just to explain where he went and yes he will be going back to the den**


	14. This Is My Sister Ya I'm Half Endermen

_**Uh This Is My Sister Ya I'm Half Endermen To**_

When me and Ander appeared in the wolf den wolf started to growl at me "o ya I forgot to tell you Ander I kind of made a few enemy's here" I said with a smile "oh you're so silly and-AH" I looked to see a wolf pounce on my Sister and I felt rage "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER" I yelled and grabbed the wolf by the neck and through it so hard that it broke the wall. All the wolfs started to wine and I started to walk on "are you ok are you hurt" I asked with a brotherly care" I'm fine" I started to calm down and after I while I opened the root door to the throne room and saw that Lona was gone "oh it looks like she's not here" I said I walked over to the throne and the two wolfs looked at me and started to growl "BEAT IT!" I yelled which scared them off and the I took a seat on the throne "Ander come here you can sit next to me while we wait for them" I said "EEEEEEE YAY " and jumped on the side of me and fell asleep on my side "well looks like it's time to play the waiting game. And then fell asleep.

Skelly's POV

When I was up I was sitting up in bed and then decided to go to the throne room. When I was at the door I heard snoring 'is Lona sleeping in there' I thought and then walked inside and saw the most horrifying and greatest thing in the world there on the throne was Skull and a ender woman girl sleeping on his side. "Skull is that you" I asked. He started to wake up and then looked at me and smiled "Oh hey Skelly how are you doing how is Lona and Lili are they ok" and then I yelled "SKULL YOU IDIOT"

Skull's POV

Skelly yelled so load that I jumped and I heard all the wolfs in the den start to howl and but didn't wake up but it did attracted Lona and Lili "um hi" I said with a poker face and Skelly ran up to me and then Lili ' oh no not again; I thought and then I was tackled by both of them and I managed to get to Lona's side "uh hey Lona I'm really sorry about what happened" I said and Lona looked at me with a killer instinct but then her eyes softened " I guess I can forgive you oh and here's the amulet you wanted" when I saw the amulet and the first thing a noticed was the ender pearl mothers ender pearl was in the amulet "LONA THANK YOU SO MUCH" and without thinking I hugged her and what was expecting was a punch in the gut but instead she hugged me back "I am a mother to all with a pure heart and you may have a curse but that can't be your fault" she said and gave me the amulet.

When I put the amulet on I felt my enderman powers return "oh guys I forgot to tell you I'm also a enderman I am the son of the ender dragon and she" I said pointing at my sleeping sister "is my sister Ander" I teleported over to her and woke her up "hey Skully" I frowned and started to tickle her "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP PLEASE STOP" she said "what have I told you about calling me SKULLY" and then she teleported over me "uh oh" I said then she kicked me in the stomach and I went up to the ceiling and then fell "well that was random" I said relocating my ribs "anyway guys guess where we're going to? The creeper castle" I said with a smile then Lona came up to me "uh Skull if it's ok with you could I uh join you" she asked I smiled and then said" of course" I said then Lili and Skelly yelled at the same time "WHAT!?" and think I lost my hearing for five minutes.

HEY GUYS I MADE THIS A LONG ONE FOR YA  
BYE


	15. Cupa The Creeper Princess

_** Cupa The Creeper Princess**_

"So Skull not to be rude or anything but why is your sister here" Lona asked "I'm here to keep brother from his other self" at the mention of my demon form the girls all flinched "oh well can you get rid of the demon" Lili asked filled with hope "nope I can only contain it" Ander said still with a smile "hey bro" Ander asked "yeah?" I asked "why are we going to the creeper castle" she wanted to know "well let's say that all the princesses have a something that I want back like how Skill had my bow and how you had my mother's amulet I would think that this is my dear mothers doing Lona do you know a women with jet white hair and eyes" I asked "I think" she said "well let's just keep moving" and with that I put in my ear buds and started to listen to my music.

When I looked close ahead I could see a creeper that was looking at me "uh hi" I said with a smile the creeper started to walk towards me "hey hold on Ander seal away his explosive power" I told Ander and then her eyes started to glow purple and then went back to normal "there all done" I started to walk towards the creeper and then it started to flash and then nothing. The creeper looked confused "you can explode for a little I just want to talk ok" I said the creeper looked at me and then nodded his…hers…its head and then tilted his head to the cave "is that were the castle is" I asked the creeper nodded and then looked at the group "let's go" and then we were off.

After a hour or so we saw a creeper or what I that to be a creeper was a girl. She had a green hoodie with a creeper face on it and had short orange hair. I snuck up on her and whispered in her ear "boo" "AAAAAAHHHHHH" she yelled and turned around with gun powder in her hands "hey Cupa long time no see" I said with a devil smile "Skull is that you it's been ages how have you been is Ander with you" Ander teleported over to my side "hey Cupa missed you to" we all started to laugh "hey Cupa do you still have the ring I gave you" I asked "of course" she said and pulled off her glove to show a pure black ring with a wither skull on it. Lona started to growl in her throat Lili and Skelly looked at Cupa with a hint of dare I say it jealousy "Cupa I'm sorry to say this but I-""need it back it's ok here" she said and put the ring on my finger "thanks Cupa oh I'm sorry I mean princess" I said with a grin and gave her a fake bow "oh ha ha ha your soooo funny" she said but then smiled back "so you going on and adventure and I see a lot of girls…but not one boy but you "she said with a grin I started to blush as did everyone else "s-shut up Cupa I said" she started to giggle "anyway can I come" she asked "I guess" I said "YAY" and then I got the princess of creepers as a partner are there any princes.

Hi guys…BYE GUYS


	16. Pins And Needles

_** Pins and Needles**_

? POV

I was still walking behind him and his friends still scared that he would not remember me after the disaster he hit his head and then a big dark figure swooped down and got him and I haven't seen him sense then. I was starting to get close I breathed and then froze a branch "I will see you soon Skull" said the girl.

Skulls POV

"Ander, Cupa would you two stop giggling who knows what it's about" I said getting annoyed " oh brother we are just talking about what girl you like the most" she said I started to blush "s-shut up Ander" I said. "Uh Skull where are we going" Skelly asked "Ya it looks like we're going to the end of the world" Lili said "we are looking for a certain person" I said "Skull if you have anything of his I could sniff them out" Lona offered "thanks Lona but this person is not a friend" I told them "Skull are you looking for nee-"I covered Cupa's mouth before she could say her name "who" all the girls asked at the same time "just a person I know" I said and that's all that was left of that conversation.

When we entered the dessert it was hot as ever "were are you" I said "looking for me freak" I heard a thin voice I looked over a sand dune and saw her "hello Needles long time no see" she gave me a smile Needles was almost as tall as me she was wearing a dress made of shrapnel her eyes wear black and she had long red hair "so I'm guessing you know why I'm here" I said growing a grin "oh are you here for this" and she stuck out her tongue and on it was a wither mark with needles and pins coming out of the mouth and eyes "girls this is my old rival Needles she has the power over needles and can summon them through her mouth our eyes and can control anyone as long as she as her pins in all of her opponents vital body parts" I said with a smile "and just like me she is A Wither Child and I want her powers" Needles started to grin" well you're going to have to come take it" she said and then we started to attack each other.

HEY GUYS BYE GUYS  
DEATH IS MY BUSINESS AND BUSINESS IS GOOD


	17. The Fight Skull VS Needles VS His Frends

The Fight

Skull VS Needles VS His Friends

I went in with a bow and arrow and started to shoot bone chips at her now normally that wouldn't

Hurt her but with my endermen and wither powers back I can do more damage and it was diffidently hurting her because when I teleported behind her I shot a large bone into her head which didn't kill her but made her scream out load which I thought would stop her moving but instead she looked back and through a lot of pins at me and they pierced my skin and went straight to my vitals "well this can't be good" I said. Needle started to smile and started to chant "WITHER DEMON THAT SLEEPS INSIDE OF THIS FREAK COME TO THE SURFACE OF THIS PITIFUL FOOL AND KILL TILL YOUR HARETS CONTENT" and then I hear laughter but not the normal laughter that the demon had it sounded stronger "NO DON"T SOMMEN HIME NO I WILL NOT KILL MY FRIENDS I-I-…" I started to grin and then my skin tightened and I started to turn pure black "Hello Again Needles I Missed You So" I said with a grin and a sarcastic voice " now Skull you know I don't like sarcasm anyway I have a little treat for you those fools over there are yours to toy with or kill I don't really care" she said I started to grin "oh how nice of you now let's see" I said looking over at the terrified faces of my friends and then grinned " let's start with…YOU WOLF" I yelled and pointed my finger at Lona. She looked at me and started to growl "Skull don't make me do this" Lona said with care "hahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM NOT THAT WEAK SKULL I AM THE TRUE SKULL THE TRUE INTENTENS OF SKULL his true self" I said with a grin

OK GUYS THIS IS GOING TO BE A CHAPTER OF SKULL FIGHTING ALL HIS FRIENDS SO IT MIGHT BE A LONG CHAPTER NOW ON WITH THE FIGHT!

"I WILL TEAR YOU FLESH FROM YOU BONES WOLF" and I started to shot spikes at her but she was fast "hmmmm" I started to grow more arms and then grew four spines at once "LET'S SEE YOU DODGE THIS"I yelled and hurled the spines at her. Three missed but the fourth one caught her by the legs and she tripped "OH COME NOW IS THAT THE BEST THE WOLF PRINCESS HAS" I gloated "no but this might" I heard Lona say behind me and punched me in the face and it stung but I started to grow a spike from my hand "Lona" I said "Skull is that you" she said with hope I started to grin "NOPE" and swung my hand up and stabbed her in the leg "uh AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" she yelled and I started to laugh at her pain "time to put the doggie to sleep" I said but then a large tree started to head towered me "well this might hurt" I said with a poker face *BANG* the tree hit me in the chest and cracked my rips "LEAVE HER ALONE" I heard Lili yell and then I started to grin "well I guess the other doggie wants to sleep forever VERY WELL" and then I started to get up "Skull please just stop-" don't even try girl Needles Pins have sealed him away and I intend to keep him in that seal for eternity" and then I started to grow hammers and ran at her and brought the hammers down on her but she grabbed my arms and kicked me in the jaw "AAAAAHHHHHH" I yelled "that…that hurt? How" I could feel the pain then I started to smile "well you can hurt me and that should make this fight interesting" and then I started to grow my saw skates and ran in place and then I started to her at full speed and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into a tree "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT HUH" and continued to slam her in to trees until she was knocked out "well that was sad" I muttered to myself and then I looked over at the ender girl and remembered her "YOU" I yelled and threw the wolf at her and knocked the girl out.

I started to laugh "I WILL NOT BE SEALED AWAY AGAIN ENDER GIRL" but my victory was short lived because I started to walk over to the two girls to finish them off but I heard a *_click*_ and looked down " WHAT THE FU-but the TNT went off and blew me sky high "DAMN THAT CREEPER GIRL" and looked down to see the creeper girl looking up at me and then I smiled "TAKE THIS GIRL" and started to spin like a drill "DIE" and then I hit my target but instead of a flesh and bone cracking sound and scream all I heard was a hissing and then saw that it was a decor "GOD DAMN IT" and then I blew up and went through several trees "I…hate…nature" and then I ran at the clearing and grabbed the wolf princess and then stopped "COME OUT OR I WILL SLIT HER THROAT" I yelled and saw a arrow come out of the trees and pierced the arm that I was holding the wolf with "AAAAAHHHH" they were hiding in the trees "WELL IF YOUR GOING TO HIDE IN THE FOREST THE I GUESS I WILL GET RID OF IT" and then started to throw saw in every direction and after five minutes the whole forest was gone and I saw a girl trapped under a tree "well well who do we have hear" I said with a grin and saw that it was the creeper girl "looks like your traps didn't save you huh" in said with a gloating grin "SHUT UP YOU MONSTER"I heard from I mile away " THERE YOU ARE BONE BAG TIME TO DIE AND GUESS HOW IM GOING TO KILL YOU THE SAME THING I SAID AT YOUR CASTLE" then I teleported over to Bone bags and whispered "I'm going to slit you throat and I started to cut but before I finished a block of ice hit me in the face which made me lose my balance "WHO THE HELL DID THAT" I yelled and looked around " I did Skull and I'm going to make it worse if you don't stop" I heard a voice that chilled me to the bone "y-you" I stuttered the same girl that sealed me away the same girl that the other me had lost and then the weak fool's voice rung in my head" Frosty" and then I started to get cold".

WOW WHAT A LONG ONE WELL BYE


	18. The fight Skull Vs Frosty

The Fight

Skull VS Frosty

I looked at her with anger "YOU YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SEALED ME IN THIS FOOLS BODY YOU WILL PAY" and without thinking I rushed her but before I even got close I was frozen in place and I watched as she walked over to me and then I knew what was about to happen and started to laugh "you fool you can't seal me away I am in control of this body" all she did was smile and started to blow icy wind at me and I could feel the wind go in to my body and pull out Needles pins and the she walked over to my face and touched my face and her hands where so cold that I thought she was going to freeze me "Skull come on out it's ok now" I could feel the weakling coming out of Needles seal "NOOOO" and then everything went black all I could see was Frosty's smiling face "F-Frosty" and then I blacked out.

I woke up and I saw all my friends standing over me "were am I" I said "in the clearing you made Skull" I heard a cold voice and saw her "Frosty is that you-AH"I yelled when I tried to get up and then I looked over to my left arm and all the color in my face was gone "no one of you tell me I'm hallucinating" I begged but they all looked at me with sad eyes my arm was a boney arm and hand pure black "no it's happing I'm turning into him" I said "Skull calm down" Skelly said and touched my arm I slapped her hand away and stood up "GET AWAY FROM ME HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM AROUND ME LOOK AT WHAT I HAVE DONE TO YOU ALL, LONA YOUR LEG HAS A HOLE AND SKELLY I ALMOST KILLED YOU HOW CAN YOU FORGIVE ME AND…And…and…where's Ander" I said seeing that she was not here they all moved to show Ander looking at me in fear and started to cry when she saw my arm I walked over to her and started to cry "Ander " I said in a calm but sad voice "NO NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME AGAIN PLEASE" she started to plead and I saw the fear in her eyes and I walked to her and hugged her and started to cry "Ander I'm so sorry this is my fault I should have not let you come I should have told you I was going to look for Needles and I'm so sorry for hurting you I love you so much" I said and got an idea of how to stop me from hurt her and the others I let go of Ander and looked at the other "listen all of you this will be the last time I hurt any of you and I know how I am leaving and I don't want any of you to look for me this is the only way I can control myself and-" I was cut off by Skelly saying "no skull there has to be-""STOP SKELLY" I yelled she looked at me and started to cry "there is no way for me to change understand I am leaving I give you all some things" and I pulled off moms amulet and put it on Ander I took of the wither ring and gave it to Cupa I summoned my bow and threw it at Skelly's feet I got my katana out and gave it to Lili and I gave Lona my hammer and I walked over to Frosty and gave her my wrist band "thank you frosty" and then I started to walk to the mountain and I was tackled by Ander "NO NO BROTHER DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE" but I grabbed her by the arms and blew a white mist in her face and she fell asleep and I put her on the ground and I looked back at the groupe who had helped me and then i looked at the injuries I had did to them and I waved and started to walk away and wondered 'will I ever see them again' and then started to leave.


	19. Prince Rot

Prince Rot

I could here Lili and Skelly yelling my name and I wanted to go back to them to my friends but I knew what would happen if I went back there I would never hurt them again "thank you all for your help" I said to my self and then I knew where I was going "ENDERMAN" I yelled and I summoned ten enderman "i command you find the ruler of the zombies" I commanded they all bowed and started to look for the ruler and then I would have a little chat with them.

Ander's POV

I started to wake up and saw Skelly and Lili crying Lona siting hugging a Katana that looked familiar and then I saw frosty comforting Lili and Skelly "hey where's Skull" I asked I got up and saw I was laying on Cupa's lap and she was asleep and there was a tear on her cheek then Lona looked at me with tears in her eye's " He's gone Ander he left so he would not hurt us again" she said hugging the katana and then I realized that it was Skull's and then I looked and the amulet on my neck and then I remembered what had happened and the I saw his arm and I started to cry frosty came over to me and hugged me "it's ok Ander want to know something good" she asked "what" she gave me a smile "i know were he's going" she said I looked at her in surprise then I hugged her "WERE WERE" I asked "he's going to look for prince Rot the zombie prince" she said well let's go find him shell we"

Skull's POV

"We have found him sir" an enderman told me "good I'm going zombie hunting" and I set off to the zombies palace. When I got the I saw two wither zombies in front of the doors and I knew how to kill them I used my wither arm and pointed it at my eye's and they turned red with black snake pupils and I looked at them and said on word "insanity" and they started to attack each other and I walked over to the door and looked at the two zombies "die" and then the they started to twitch and then all there bones started to turn until they had shredded them "well that was messy" I said then I pointed at the at the iron door and said "gone" and the iron started to turn pure black and then it was broken down into atoms and then I walked into the palace and the first thing that happened was me gagging "oh my god that smell is deadly" and then I looked to see a guy sleeping in his throne and then I got a funny idea I looked deep into him and then said "pee" and when I did he started to pee himself and I busted out laughing which woke him up and his guards and when they saw that he had peed himself they started to laugh "wow kid what are you five" I yelled out and the guards laughed even louder "YOU LITTLE " he yelled and the ran at me and punched me in the ribs I looked at him and then grabbed him with my death arm and lifted him off his feet "now now you need to take a nape" and when I said that the guards ran at me but unfortunately they where using spears so all they did was stick in my body and then I started to grow exoskeletons around the spears and they snapped but the points went into my body and then I pulled out my ribs and started to shoot the spear points into the zombies heads and they fell and then I looked ant the prince "YOU DARE ATTACK MY PALACE I AM PRINCE ROT I WILL HAVE YOU-" I punched him in the face and he looked at me "hehehe that won't hurt me" he said "Where is she" I asked "who" he asked " MARY MY MOTHER" I yelled "your mother what are you...oh gods no you a Wither Child" he said with fear " yes now where is she' I said growing a needle "if you don't tell me then I'll inject you with my wither blood and you will feel pain far worse then death." I said with a grin "PLEASE NO I'M SORRY I-I GAVE HER TO THE GHAST QUEEN" he yelled with fear "you...WHAT" I yelled and then I started to smile"thanks for the info"i said then I raised the needle "WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO LET ME GO" he yelled " did I I don't remember" I said then I injected in into his arm he started to twist and turn the started to scream

"well I guess I'm going to the nether" I said and then I left.

HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT BUT AS YOU CAN SEE I AM MAKING A NEW STORY I AM BEING DARED TO THIS SO YA BYE

HONEY BADGER DON'T GIVE A _. WHAT DOSE THE HONEY BADGER NOT GIVE?


	20. The Nether

The Nether

Ander POV

"frosty is Skull really going to this Rot guy" I asked "yes Ander he is going after Mary" when Frosty said mom's name I started to walk faster 'were coming Skull.' I thought

Skull POV

"let's see were did she live again" I said to my self "GEL WERE ARE YOU I NEED YOUR HELP" I yelled then I saw a little girl "Lizzy is that you" I asked she smiled and ran to me and hugged my leg "Skull your here mommy's going to be so happy" she said "well can you take me to her" I said "of course" she said and lead me down to Gel and then I remembered something "hey Lizzy can you just tell me where she is" I asked "shes int the mineshaft you two meet" she said "ok well hold on to my hand" she grabbed my hand and I teleported us to he " hi Gel" I said "Skull oh I missed you" she said with a warming smile "you to hey uh could you help me with something" I asked "and what would that be' she said " I need help getting to the Nether" I said "oh ok follow me I know I big obsidian block you could use" she said

- Lazy Transition -

"There all done thanks Gel" I said to her with a smile "you have to repay me"she said with a look that scared me "w-what do you want" I asked "one little thing a kiss" she said I looked at her in shock "a K-K-KISS" I said she started to move to me "come on just a little kiss" she said "fine" I gave her a little kiss and then she fainted "well I'm leaving bye Lizzy bye Anna" I said waving "Bye Skull" they yelled back and then I entered the portal.

THE END OF PART ONE NEXT ONE WILL BE LATER ON

BYE for now


End file.
